Long Road Running
by LoNeWoLfRuNnInGtOnOwHeRE
Summary: This a oc story. 4 wolves trying to find a place only a voice knows where. will they make it, or will they fail.


Hey everybody….guess what. I'm here with another new fic, and this time it isn't a songfic. (Sorry to all my songfic fans) Unlike my first four, this one's going to have chapters. I hope ya'll like it it's another wolf's rain. So, like normal, I DO NOT OWN WOLF'S RAIN BUT I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS AND IDEAS. Believe it!

LONG ROAD RUNNING

Chapter I

'_All my life I've heard this voice is the back of my head, telling me to run. It didn't tell me where to or which direction to run in, it just told me to run. So I did. Subconsciously, I asked it "where am I supposed to go?", and surprisingly it told me, "I'll know when I get there…" so for most of my life I've ran, hoping to find this place I'm supposed to be.'_

Far in the distance of a snow covered land, laid a city frozen in snow. It also seemed to be frozen in time. Most of the people were in poverty, and only the higher class called Nobles had money. These 'nobles' where seen as kings and queens by their followers. Normally heard and not seen, nobles also had their own class ranks. The more money and land you have, the higher noble you are. Other than that, the lower people had to fight to get by. The lucky people were the ones who could get jobs and homes while the others had to scavenge for themselves and/or their families. Life is hard those people, but it's hard for all people.

A young girl, around the age of 16 sat in a windowsill in an old, rundown apartment complex. She was facing an over grown oak tree in the middle of the courtyard, between the apartments and some broken down buildings. Her hair hung low over her eyes and skin looked darker in the shadows of the room.

The people who would wonder out into this part of town would see her and wander if she was really from this city. Her cloths were not like the clothing the other teens like her wore. She had a pair of baggy black pants on, covered in chains, a grey tee shirt underneath a semi-ripped black zip-down hoodie. She also had chain like chokers around her neck with one that had a charm on it that resembled an "X", plus 3 sliver, spiked studs in each of her ears.

Her hair colour, raven black, was somewhat common throughout the city but her skin and eye colour was what the people thought wasn't 'normal'. Her skin was a tanish colour, very uncommon to the other people in the city. All other people had very light skin, due to the lake of sunlight because of the snow always falling. But her eye colour was what considered 'not normal' to everyone. Her eyes were golden. They'd question her about her eyes, if they got close enough that is.

In this part of the city, gangs ran around like wolf packs, and if one gang was caught on another gangs turf, it was 'kill or be killed'. This girl was own for her killing. It was said that she took out a whole gang, about 20 to 30 men, bare fisted. When the men were found after the fight, they had wounds that only fangs and claws could indicate. This girl was known as "Tatsuka, She-Wolf." People did know some things about her, but when ever she was called "She-Wolf", she smiled internally. That was one thing no one knew about her. She was really a wolf.

Tatsuka was perched normally on the windowsill listening to her surroundings. Today was abnormally quite, and she so used to hearing the arguments between the gangs, but today, there was nothing. Just silence.

Watching the evening sky, Tatsuka suddenly got the feeling like something was going very wrong somewhere close. Then she started hearing yelling coming form the street below her. Screening the alleyways, Tatsuka finally got a glimpse of what was happening. Two gangs, meaning around 40 people, were chancing after a small pup.

"What's a pup doing out here?" Tatsuka questioned herself out loud. For some reason, seeing those guys run after the pup, their only intention was to kill it, made something inside Tatsuka snap causing her to get in a really aggressive mood. She jumped to her feet and jumped from her 5 story building window. The mob of people was already gone, so she began to run like hell after it. 'I hope I get there it time.' She thought to herself.

The mob of gang members ran the small pup down a dark alleyway and strait into a dead end. As the men began to circle in on the pup they started to pull out knives and guns, causing the pup to curl up into a ball in fear. The men were now laughing at what they were about to do next, but right before they could cocked their guns and figure fell from the sky and landed over the small pup. It was Tatsuka, willing and ready for a fight. Most of the gang members gasped and all back slightly off.

"TATSUKA!" a voice yelled from behind Tatsuka, causing her just to turn her head slightly to face the caller.

"Tyrone, what do you want?" she completely turned to face a tall black man with bleached blonde hair.

"What the hell do you think you're doin'?!" This Tyrone started swinging his gun towards Tatsuka. Picking up the pup into her arms, she scratched it gently behind the ear.

"Grabbing my pup, he ran off the other day. Thank god I found him." She gave Tyrone a fake smile and started to walk towards the mob, knowing they would let her through.

"He's not your frickin' dog."

"He's not yours." Tatsuka stated over her shoulder. Tyrone grinned and laughed as he asked, "What are ya, its mother?" the other men started lightly laughing with him. Tatsuka turned to him and ask, "What are you, a dick…Oh, wait, we all know the answer to that question." She laughed to herself. Tyrone cocked his gun and pointed to Tatsuka's face. "I'm sick of your mouth…" Tyrone stepped closer to Tatsuka. "I'm sick of you…" Tatsuka said with a strait face. With Tyrone's rage building up, he now pointed that gun at the pup in Tatsuka's arms. Still starring at Tyrone, Tatsuka made a threat. "Try it, and I'll tear your throat out." In her threat, there was a mixture of her voice and heart stopping growl. The angry in Tyrone's eyes became fear. "Y-y-you wouldn't dare…" Tyrone's voice began to shake. Tatsuka's voice now began a complete growl. "Try me."

Right before everyone's eyes, Tatsuka changes from a human to a raven black wolf. The pup was lying on her back and all her jewelry was showing, telling everyone that it was really Tatsuka. Her golden eyes priced Tyrone's. The gang members ran away, while Tyrone was too scared to move. Then Tatsuka let out a fierce snarl that sent Tyrone running. She changed back into her human form and grinned to herself, seeing that she thought Tyrone had pissed himself.

Tatsuka looked down at the shaking pup in her arms and whispered to him, "it's alright, their gone, they won't hurt you anymore." The pup finally looked up at Tatsuka and she really got a good look at him. His body was covered in a Rust colour red, while his eyes where a bright green. The thing that really caught Tatsuka's attention was a 3 inch scar across the pup left cheek. She kneeled at put the pup down; tell him it would be better it he transformed into his human disguise. Doing what he was told, the pup now stood on two legs and looked strait at Tatsuka. His hair colour was still rust red, his eyes were sill green, but his skin was the colour was a peach. He had on a pair of tan kakis and a blue hooded sweat jacket. His scar was still visible and it looked like it was made by a knife.

Tatsuka smiled at the pup and asked gently, "what's your name, pup?" The pup clung to his own shirt and replied, "K-k-Kobi." He was still shaking. Gathering him back into her arms, Tatsuka started walking back towards her apartment.

"How old are you?" Tatsuka tried to get the pup to calm down. "N-n-not even 2 yet." She smiled sweetly. "Human years, Pup." "Oh….10." Tatsuka looked down at Kobi in surprise. "Wow, you're kinda young to be wondering around by yourself." Tatsuka must was hit a string in the pup, because the pup started crying as he buried his head in Tatsuka's hoodie. "My mama died, leaving me here alone!" Hugging Kobi close to her, she tried to sooth him. "I'm sorry Kobi, I didn't know…" Looking up at Tatsuka, Kobi whipped the tears from his eyes, gave a small smile, and yawned. "Tried?" Tatsuka smiled. Kobi just simply nodded. "Okay, when we get back to my place, we'll get something to eat and you can take a long nap. Sound good?" Kobi looked up at her, but his eyes were dale. Tatsuka whispered some reassurance to the small pup. "It's alright…Nothing's going to hurt you anymore, I'm here."

Yeah!!!! Done with the first chappie! Please R+R!!! flames if you must, but be gentle…..more to come soon….


End file.
